At present, a flexible printed circuit board usually includes an electromagnetic shielding film. The electromagnetic shielding film is adhered on a surface of a cover layer of the flexible printed circuit board and electrically connects a circuit layer of the flexible printed circuit board. The electromagnetic shielding film is configured to provide a electromagnetic shielding to circuit layers of the flexible printed circuit board.